A database system that handles large-scale data such as a data center, for example, manages data by using a storage control system that is constituted separately from a host computer. This storage control system is a disk array system such as a RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Inexpensive Disks) that is constituted by arranging a multiplicity of storage devices in the form of an array, for example.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2003-316713, for example, a storage control system of this kind comprises a network channel adapter (hereinafter ‘CHN’) that processes a file unit I/O request, and can therefore be NAS (Network Attached Storage).
The above-mentioned storage control system can operate as a file server by mounting a CHN. However, it is considered more useful if the storage control system can operate as a different type of server in addition to as a file server. More specifically, the implementation of a so-called server three-level model with a single storage control system, for example, is considered desirable.
As a method for implementing operation as a different type of server in addition to a file server with a single storage control system, a method that increases individual CHN performance, for example, may be considered. However, it is difficult to actually execute this method. This is because there is normally a predetermined form factor for the storage control system.
More specifically, for example, the CHN can be a thin board overall as shown in FIG. 3 of the above publication. For this reason, a plurality of adaptor slots in which a CHN is inserted can be arranged at a narrow pitch, as shown in FIG. 2 of the above publication. Each adapter slot is constituted so that the user is able to insert, not only the CHN, but also another optional adapter board (a disk adapter, for example) as mentioned in FIG. 2 and paragraph 27 of the above publication. In such a case, when the CHN is simply afforded a high performance, same must generate more heat than the other adaptor board and requires a lot of electrical power, meaning that restrictions on the form factor relating to the adapter slot cannot be adhered to.
In addition, as another method for implementing the above, a method that newly constructs a storage control system whose form factor is more relaxed overall may also be considered. However, when this method is simply adopted, in cases where, for example, a storage control system form factor is designed for a SAN (Storage Area Network), there is then the problem that a design for the new CHN-based form factor (that is, a form factor for NAS) is then required.
Furthermore, when a NAS form factor is adopted, multiple SAN adaptor boards cannot be installed in the storage control system, for example, and there is the problem that the mount efficiency then drops.